


Homework

by TheSaxyOboist (TheSaxyOboist16)



Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaxyOboist16/pseuds/TheSaxyOboist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You accidentally wake up your boyfriend, Dylan, during a late-night homework session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

Dylan O'Brien Imagine 1: Homework

I sat at my desk, papers scattered, computer turned on with a blank word document pulled up. I held my head in my hands, eyes drooping, thinking about how much I hated my English professor for assigning a literary thesis paper, due tomorrow! I glanced down at the time displayed on the computer screen. 2:12 A.M. I groaned. It was late, I was tired, and I had made absolutely zero progress. I closed my burning eyes for just a moment to get some relief, but I soon fell asleep. My head slipped out of my hands and smacked hard against the keyboard.

That sure woke me up. 

"Ow! Dammit!" I cried. Soon after, the sound of footsteps sounded in the hallway. Great, now I've woken Dylan... I thought bitterly. As the door slowly creaked open, Dylan poked his head in and asked softly, "Are you okay, [Y/N]?" 

I turned in my swivel chair so that I was facing my boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, hold my head in my hands as it throbbed with pain.

Dylan stepped into the room and crouched down so that he was eye-level with me. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Because I don't think that you'd be holding your head like that if you were ... " He gently moved my hands away from my forehead and let out a low whistle.

"Well, that looks like it hurt," he chuckled, "and it's already leaving a bruise." My eyes widened in shock. A bruise? Oh, no... I quickly turned on my computer's camera function and, sure enough, a blue-ish purple mark was beginning to form on my forehead. 

"Nooo..." I whimpered. I couldn't go anywhere with a giant bruise on my forehead! I leaned back against the headrest of the chair, closed my eyes, and repeatedly muttered, "No no no, this is NOT happening..." Dylan took my hand and gently tugged me into his arms. I sat there on the floor with him, just letting him hold me. 

"Personally," he said, "I think it makes you look tough." 

"Maybe it does, but what am I supposed to say when people ask what happened to my face?" I asked. 

"Just tell them that you were in a fight and you kicked the other guy's ass!" Dylan said jokingly. "Or tell them that if they think you look bad, they should see the other guy!"

I giggled at that. Even during the worst times, Dylan always found a way to make me laugh. 

I leaned in and gently kissed him. "Thank you," I said.

"Not a problem," he replied, "I love you, [Y/N]."

"I love you, too, Dylan."  
~~~

http://themazerunnerimagines.weebly.com


End file.
